Love Hurts
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: Yaoi : OOC : AU : The war has ended...Relena finally gets what she's always wanted but at what price. please r & r
1. Prologue

Love Hurts  
Pairings: Heero/Duo  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Gundam Wing characters. They belong to Sundrise and Bandai Entertainment and the creators by Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W****A****R****N****I****N****G**: This is about male/male relationships. I am letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

_**Thoughts **_

oOoOoOo

Summary: The war has ended and everyone goes their separate ways and Relena finally gets what she's always wanted but at what price?

oOoOoOo

Chapter 1: Prologue

The hidden room was dark except for the control panel on the far console that was right below a wall inlaid with computer screens.

The longhaired youth flipped a few switches and the monitors and lights flared to life. He motioned for his guest to sit in the chair next to him. Neither spoke a word and as if by some form of magic, screens flashed different teenaged boys and their powerful weapons of war.

The computerized female voice began its mantra of information about the faces and mini clips on each screen.

_Pilot 01: Heero Yuy  
Gundam: Wing Zero  
First Class: Assassin and Terrorist  
Specialty in Weapons, Hand Combat, Computer Hacking and Strategic Mission Planning  
**USE ****EXTREME ****CAUTION**_

_Pilot 02: Duo Maxwell  
Gundam: Deathscythe Hell  
First Class: Explosive Expert and Terrorist  
Specialty in Stealth, Infiltration and Computer Hacking  
**USE ****EXTREME ****CAUTION**_

_Pilot 03: Trowa Barton  
Gundam: HeavyArms Kai  
First Class: Weapons Expert and Terrorist  
Specialty in Acrobatic Aerial Assault, Infiltration and Computer Hacking  
**USE ****EXTREME ****CAUTION**_

_Pilot 04: Quatre Raberba-Winner  
Gundam: Sandrock Kai  
First Class: Weapons Expert and Terrorist  
Specialty in Weapons, Negotiator and Strategic Mission Planning  
**USE ****EXTREME ****CAUTION**_

_Pilot 05: Chang WuFei  
Gundam: Altron  
First Class: Martial Artist and Terrorist  
Specialty in Sword Combat, Hand Combat and Weapons  
**USE ****EXTREME ****CAUTION**_

_**Current Mission Status: On-Call**_

The computer flashed the words _on-call_ in big red letters across each pilot's face. One thing was for certain every one of them was dangerous and was on-call at this very moment, which meant that Duo could up and leave at any given time.

The short haired man gaped at the second picture. He couldn't believe his eyes, his friend, his band leader was none other than the notorious gundam pilot, self proclaimed god of death; but that's not his main concern. No, not by a long shot, he could care less if the guitarist was Treize Khushrenada himself. All he wants to know was why? Why was Duo so hell bent about not going to the Sanc Kingdom.

"I know that you have some questions, so go ahead asked me," Duo said with a little nervousness underlining his voice.

"Why don't you want to go to the Sanc Kingdom?"

_**Damn! How did I know that he was gonna ask me that?**_

He let out a slow breath and spoke softly, "Relena Peacecraft is the reason. She hates me because I'm far below her standard of living."

"What is that supposed to mean? Duo, I don't know if you looked in the papers lately but your ranking up there in Fortune Five Thousand. Aside from your friend there—um, Quatre, man you're rich. And there's something else that you're not telling and my guess is it's about your fiancé."

Bingo! The former pilot sat there with violet eyes wide. He could only nod his head.

"Alright, tell me about her?"

A light blush crept across Duo's cheeks. He never told any of his band members about his fiancé. None of them understood why he was standoffish when females came around him; not that Duo didn't enjoy the company of women or what they had to offer.

Hell, if he weren't involved with his blue-eyed suicidal maniac, he'd be right along side with Blaze, Devon, and Steve and screw every female that walked through his front door.

He flipped a few more switches and all of the monitors faded to black. "Alright Sean…hold on to your seat 'cause Shinigami's 'bout to take you for one hell of a ride. Computer, run news file 4640R of AC 197 Chang-Po."

_This is Caryn Weiss reporting live from the ballroom of the world renowned Winner Estate on L4. Shortly after the wedding ceremony and reception of WuFei and Sally Chang, former Gundam pilot Heero Yuy just proposed to his long time secret love Duo Maxwell, also a former Gundam pilot. We have received word by the gentlemen's good friend Quatre Winner, sole heir to the Winner Corporation, that the wedding date for the couple's union is scheduled for the summer of AC 200. Now back you in the studio…_

Blink, blink

"My goodness, Duo, that means that you would have been married by now, so what happened?" Sean was floored.

"Relena somehow managed to set-up our boss and had Heero shipped out to the Sanc Kingdom as her personal bodyguard all because she calls herself in love with him," Duo answered with a sour taste in his mouth.

"Well, Duo, my friend I think in all fairest that if you want your man back, I suggest that you stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your ass in gear."

"I can't. Relena has to release Heero. He's under contract with Earth's law enforcement to protect her. I'm powerless."

"That's bullshit and you know it! From what I've seen in those clips that you are a very outgoing fun lovable person and the person that I see before me is not him! The only thing that you've been dishin' out are number hits and keeping to yourself.

"Hell, I'm probably the only one that you actually talk too. Now, we can go to the Sanc Kingdom with a media scandal of why we had to hog tie your ass or you can walk in there under your own will power. The choice is yours."

Violet orbs burned hard into hazel eyes. Duo was torn; he wanted so despressly to see his beloved but could not face the harsh realization of not having enough to give to Heero. After all, he was nothing more than a street brat from the poorest colony known in space.

However, no amount of arguing was going to convince the much taller man of not going to the most despised place on the face of the Earth. Duo hated that place with a passion and it seems that one thing was on the brown haired guy's mind; he was going to that winter event whether he liked it or not.

oOo TBC oOo

Feedback please.

Nemesis


	2. What is it about him...?

07/28/02  
Love Hurts  
Pairings: Heero/Duo  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Gundam Wing characters. They belong to Sundrise and Bandai Entertainment and the creators by Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W****A****R****N****I****N****G**: This is about male/male relationships. I am letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

_**Thoughts **_

oOoOoOo

Chapter 2: What is it about him?

_After Colony 201_

The newest music band just finished packing their gear and equipment after their third concert for the day and they still had another concert and a late night talk show interview scheduled for that evening. At the hotel the band members sat in their rooms waiting to leave for their next gig.

A knock on the door brought the longhaired youth out of his passive thoughts.

"Hey, man, you got another letter from your fiancé," Sean said.

Sean was the lead vocalist of the group. He looked at the bandleader with worrisome hazel eyes. Ever since he joined up with the quiet boy, Sean had a feeling that the young man had some deep rooted problems that shined through with each song that he wrote. Sean knew that it was related to the boy's fiancé.

"Thanks, Sean."

"Sure, no problem. Hey, Scythe, whenever you want to talk about it just let me know. I'm a good listener," Sean reassured.

"Yeah, I know, but until a certain someone comes to terms with who I am, my fiancé and I can never be together," Scythe replied with sad down cast amaryllis eyes.

Without another word Sean left the brooding lead guitarist. Flipping the letter over and ripping into it, Scythe read the much beloved letter.

_My Dearest Duo,_

_I hope that you are taking caring of yourself, for I am not there with you to make sure that you are. My nights are lonely without my beautiful Shinigami; and I hope that we will be together soon my love. I am counting the days until I am free to live with you as my husband. Please know that I miss you terribly and that I love you.  
_

_Heero_

_**Oh, **__**Heero. **__**This **__**should **__**not **__**be **__**happening **__**to **__**us. **__**Especially **__**after **__**all **__**we **__**went **__**through **__**just **__**to **__**make **__**it **__**out **__**of **__**the **__**war **__**alive,**_ Duo thought while tears silently ran their course down his elfin face.

oOoOoOo

_Up-To-Date with Helene Lopez_

The audience in the studio was going wild, chanting the triple gold and platinum music band's name.

Four of the five-member band now sat in front of the mad crazed music groupies who waited to hear the latest information on them. After playing their number hit '_It __had __to __be __me_', the hostess of the night time talk show got the ball rolling.

**Helene**: Hello everyone and welcome to another exciting live segment of Up-To-Date. Tonight my hot good-looking guests are none other then the newest singing sensation of our time. Please welcome: My Tears.

The audience goes wild (again). After five minutes of yelling and whistling they settle down.

**Helene**: Well, let me introduce my guests. (Hand shifts to her right) This is Sean Mars, lead vocalist. Next to him is Mark Coleman, as known as Blaze, the group's bass guitarist. (Hand shifts to her left) This is Steve Coleman, key boardist, Blazes' brother. And next to Steve is Devon Stonehill, drummer.

My first question to you Sean and I'm sure that everyone else is dying to know, who is your elusive fifth member?

**Sean**: Um, he's actually the main man behind the five of us getting together. His name is Scythe. Scythe is our lead guitarist. He sometimes does lead vocals but only in the studio when we're recording. Unfortunately, Scythe has not made any guest appearances with us, yet.

**Helene**: Aww, that's too bad. We were kind of hoping to see him…

oOoOoOo

_The Sanc Kingdom_

The long haired blonde lounged on her four-post queen size bed while watching the live interview with My Tears. Since her annual party was coming up, she had yet to find a band to perform, and they seemed to be the ones who could fit the bill.

She needed to do something to get her mind off her current dilemma. Ever since she acquired her new 'bodyguard' things were not going as planned. She had thought that once he was living with her, he would be showering her with words of love and passion filled nights, since she had managed to get him away from '_him__'_.

However, since he has been living at the estate, he only made himself known when she had public appearances and meetings.

Now, as she thought about it he kept her at a distance.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

"_Heero, why won't you talk to me?" the pampered princess whined._

"_What would you like for me to say, Relena?" came the deadpanned reply._

"_Anything would be better than you just sitting there in complete silence!" Relena shouted staring a hole into the perfect soldier's back._

_Heero stopped the rhythmic typing on his laptop to face her. Cold lifeless Prussian orbs sent shivers through her. _

"_You don't want me to say just **anything,** Relena."_

"_If it's about him then don't'. I'm giving you the life that you deserve. After all, you did bring about world peace. You deserve to be happy." _

_The ex-gundam pilot shot up out of his chair and quickly closed the gap between them. He grabbed hold of her arms and began to squeeze._

"_After all I did? Remember, Relena, I'm not the only Gundam pilot out there who risked his life for peace."_

_Heero was gripping her arms tighter as his anger came forth. He knew that if he applied anymore pressure to her arms, the bones would shatter, and he could give a rat's ass either way, but he had to remain in control._

"_I deserve to be happy! What a fuckin' joke! I gave-up my happiness to work for someone as selfish as you! When will you realize, Relena, I don't love you?"_

_Tears began their descent. "Heero, you're starting to hurt me," she sobbed out._

"_Really? Then the next time you decide to come into my room wanting me to 'talk', you should think about the consequences of trying to engage me in a conversation."_

_He abruptly let go and went back to work on the computer._

"_What is it about him that you like so much?" she whispered, while rubbing her sore arms. Relena knew from the harsh handling, there would be bruises._

_Not looking at her he casually tossed over his shoulder, "He's not a fake. He cares about others and put them first before his own needs. That's what I like about him and why I love him. Now, if you will excuse me, I have case reports that need to be sent to the office."_

oOo _End __Flashback_ oOo

Flustered beyond anything as she thought more on the subject, she did make a mess out of Heero's life. Not only did she keep him from the other pilots, the people whom he considered family, she also kept him from the one person who he truly loved.

She picked up the phone and began making arrangements for the party.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Tell me what you think? Any comments and suggestions are greatly welcomed.

Nemesis


	3. Welcome Pilot 02

07/31/02  
Love Hurts  
Pairings: Heero/Duo  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Gundam Wing characters. They belong to Sundrise and Bandai Entertainment and the creators by Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W****A****R****N****I****N****G**: This is about male/male relationships. I am letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

_**Thoughts **_

oOoOoOo

Chapter 3: Welcome, Pilot 02

_One week later, L4 Colony: Winner Estate_

Early afternoon lunch was being served to the heir of the Winner fortune and his husband. The petite short-haired blond sipped on his cup of tea while sorting through the morning mail.

"You would think that people would get tired of sending us junk mail. Man, what a waste of pa-" He stopped suddenly when he came across a light pink envelope from the Sanc Kingdom.

The blond was totally unaware of the concerned look giving off by his mate. "Quatre, what's wrong, love?"

"I'm not sure, Trowa?" Quatre said, while tearing into the letter.

_To: Mr. Quatre Winner and Mr. Trowa Barton-Winner_

_You are cordially invited to the up-coming Semi-formal Winter Celebration that is being held in the Sanc Kingdom's Royal Grand ballroom._

_Please R.S.V.P. to my assistant Dorothy Catalonia. I look forward to you then._

_Yours Truly,_

_Relena Darlian-Peacecraft_

The ex-pilots gapped in wonder after reading the invite. Both didn't know what was going, and they didn't like it, something was afoot.

"She's up to something, Quatre," the normally quiet boy stated.

"Yes, love, I agree. She has kept Heero on a tight leash for almost a year," Quatre spat with distaste.

"I'm sure that WuFei has received one as well."

The blond couldn't resist. "What about Duo?"

"I don't know, love. After he went on tour we haven't seen or heard much from him since Heero left," Trowa finally answered.

He remembered when Duo toured locally. After the concert Trowa went right out and purchased the group's number one CD. He learned that Duo's music stimulated his wanton husband.

Quatre rose from his chair starting toward the master bedroom. "Well, let's get packing."

"You're not serious about going are you?" Trowa said incredulously.

"This may be our only opportunity to see Heero. Plus, I want to make sure that he's doing well. He is still our friend, Trowa, no matter what happens," Quatre finished in a hushed tone.

"You're right, as always, and I'm sorry. It just makes me upset that two of our closest friends are not able to be happy like us because of some rich girl's fantasy."

Quatre nodded in agreement and continued on his way to ready them for their long trip to the Earth, when strong arms encircled his waist. He glanced up and found himself memorized by passion filled emerald eyes.

"We have the rest of the afternoon to pack and besides the servants can help us with that as well. Let's take an early nap instead, alright?" Trowa whispered into his love's ear, sending a tremor down the smaller boy's frame. No more words were spoken as Trowa lead his beloved desert prince to their bedroom.

oOoOoOo

_L1 Colony: Scythe's Estate_

In the backyard of the prestigious home of Duo Maxwell also known as Scythe, the band members relaxed around the pool during a brief intermission in their hectic concert schedule. Stretched out on one of the deck chairs, the quiet guitarist looked on as his band mates and a few other guests swam in his Olympic size pool and ate until their heart's content.

Mingling was what his manager called it, but it was more like people kiss-up to his because he had a lot of money. Duo snorted at that thought, Ferris, his manager was always having some type of 'get together' just like this just so the guys would be able to sow their wild oats.

In other words, 'Scythe is having a party let's invite a few women, get them drunk, so we can get laid'. Usually, about half way through Duo would excuse himself and retreat into his bedroom and stay there until the party was over.

He always wondered how Quatre dealt with all the ins and outs of having money and international fame. Not to mention, political influence with the colony leaders. More importantly, how did Trowa deal with having a husband who was such a figure in the public eye?

Now, time seemed to just tick by for him in slow motion. Every since that fateful day, Duo couldn't take working with the other pilots without his partner. So he did the next best thing. No one knew that he had a hidden talent for playing the guitar and singing. He called in a few favors and began his music career as the now rich and famous Scythe.

Everything was going fine after Duo established his independence. He eventually touched bases with Quatre, Trowa and WuFei. They even went to some of his concerts. Finally, at Quatre's request, Duo had given Trowa and him a private room.

He remembered the conversation; "_Duo, __please __for __my __sake __and __Trowa__'__s. __Please, __get __us __a __private __suite, __room, __I __DON__'__T__CARE!_"

Duo never figured out why his best friend suddenly went Zero—just the look alone frightened him.

They noticed that Duo did not perform vocally which was out of character for the energetic youth, but Duo merely dismissed it as not wanting to hog all the glory. Upon seeing his friends, again it did not help Duo with the burning pain he felt from not having Heero around.

To keep his mind from wandering about his beloved, he thrust himself into his work. He would play at concerts; write songs, one recording session after another, performed at charity benefits, and music awards; the whole nine yards, always keeping to the shadows.

Never wanting to be in the spotlight, he left that up to Sean and the others. They respected his privacy, not blabbing to the press about the mysterious guitarist only known as Scythe, and for that he was grateful.

Duo was jarred out of his musings when Ferris began banging on one of poolside glass tables.

"Listen-up everyone! I just received confirmation on our next performance. It will be a week from this coming Saturday-" he was cut off by Sean.

"Come-on, Ferris, just tell us where for crying out loud!" Everyone around him agreed and a lot of head bobbing as well.

"We are to perform at the Semi-formal Winter Celebration at the Sanc Kingdom!" he said it with a triumphant smile on his face.

"No."

Everyone looked around to see who made that comment. Thoughts were flying fast around the yard as to why someone wouldn't want the band to go to such an honorary event.

"You don't really mean that, Scythe?" Sean asked, sitting down on a deck chair next to Duo. Out of all them, Sean was the only member of the group who knew his real name. Not that Duo didn't trust any of the others, but he felt a little more secure with the easy going six foot two vocalist.

"I am very serious, man. We're not going," Duo answered, not moving a muscle.

"You give me one bloody good reason why and I'll have Ferris cancel the performance. If not, we go, deal?"

"Deal, but not out here. Come-on, let's go inside."

Sean quietly followed the braided beauty through twists and turns of the vast estate. He didn't know much about Duo except that he had a hard life growing-up on L2 and that he was somehow connected to the war.

About five minutes later Sean found himself inside of Duo's library. The room was enormous. It held everything in it from the classical Greeks to present day. How Duo managed to keep all of these books and videotapes in good condition was a complete mystery.

Duo walked over to one the bookshelves. He then proceeded to pull out books until they spelt the word 'Gundam'.

"Aren't you worried that I'll memorize you pass-code?" Sean asked not really caring one way or the other.

"No, not at all. Once someone has seen it, I change the code. Besides, you'll still need two more forms of identification," Duo replied with a smirk.

Another bookcase slid open to reveal a finely polished smooth black steel door. It looked like steel to Sean, but to five certain individuals they would know it was Gundanium Alloy. Since the color of the door was black, one could only imagine that it was some part of Deathscythe Hell.

The braided youth approached the door and placed his hand on the handprint analyzer then looked into the retina scanner. The humanized voice came through the speaker, "Welcome, Pilot 02."

The sound of locks tumbling at an unseen lock also a slight hissing noise could be heard from inside the chamber indicating its depressurization. A few seconds later the 'steel' door silently swooshed opened.

Duo turned to face his friend a full out smile now playing across his elfin face. "Welcome to the world of Mobil Suits and Gundams."

The pair walked in and the steel door closed behind them, re-setting the locks and repositioning the movable bookcase.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: If you forgot please reread the prologue, if you want to know what happened in the secret room.

Please let me know how you think the story is going.

Nemesis


	4. The Bodyguard

Love Hurts  
Pairings: Heero/Duo  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Gundam Wing characters. They belong to Sundrise and Bandai Entertainment and the creators by Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W****A****R****N****I****N****G**: This is about male/male relationships. I am letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

_**Thoughts **_

oOoOoOo

Chapter 4: The Bodyguard

_The following week at the Sank Kingdom_

Last minute preparations were in the final stages for the grand ballroom's party for that evening. The band had shown up the previous day to set-up their equipment. The princess took this opportunity to introduce herself along with her bodyguard.

"Ex-excuse me?" she said in a quiet tone.

A guy with short-cropped hair turned around to greet her. "Hello. You must be Princess Relena."

She merely nodded her head. Relena almost gasped out loud once the fey youth turned around to shake her hand. He was gorgeous. He was the most handsome young man she's ever laid eyes on besides the former Wing Zero pilot.

She studied him for a moment. He had very short straight brown hair and an oval shaped face. The most prominent feature was his eyes. They were a bright hazel color, unlike anything she had seen before. Heero's cobalt orbs were stunning to look at but the majority of the time they were lifeless and unemotional.

She continued with her assessment. The man was tall maybe an inch or two taller than Heero. He also had smooth creamy skin not tanned like her bodyguard's.

_**Wait-a-minute! **__**I **__**just **__**thought **__**of **__**Heero **__**as **__**my **__**bodyguard,**_ she thought. A small smile played across her delicate pink lips. She knew that she was making the decision tonight.

"Relena?"

"Hmm," she answered, still having that far off look in her cornflower eyes.

"Are you okay?" Heero asked giving her a semi-concerned look.

"Yes, why?"

"You kind of zoned out that's why."

"Oh, I'm sorry…um…" Relena said almost ignoring Heero completely and for that he was grateful.

"Sean. Sean Mars," he held his hand out to her and shook it. A spark of electricity traveled through them. Something happened. Both of them felt it.

She pulled away almost whimpering at the loss of contact when she introduced the person standing next to her. "Sean, this is my personal bodyguard, Heero Yuy."

The brunette finally got a good look at the man. He was to busy checking out the princess to notice him before. After the shock wore off he hoped that he didn't give anything away by staring. However, the Fates were not going to be kind today.

"Uh, princess…I'm…uh sorry, but I need to…er…um get back to doing the sound checks with the equipment," Sean stammered. He was beginning to panic.

"All right, I'll see you later. Heero..."

Relena was turning to leave with her guard dog when; "I need to inspect their equipment. I need to make sure that they're not carrying anything that I would deem a threat to you."

"Okay. I'll see you for lunch. Bye."

Once she was gone Heero turned his full glare on the musician.

"Who are you? And why did you react the way that you did when you looked at me?"

_**Oh, **__**shit!**_ Sean gulped. As innocent looking as the guy seemed his eyes held a promise of a slow painful death if he said the wrong thing. "A friend of mine told me about you and I was kind of taken back when I saw you."

"Meaning?" Heero demanded.

Sean leaned in a little not wanting the others to hear what he was about to say, "Don't think of me as rude or anything but…you're drop-dead gorgeous."

If Heero wasn't in soldier mode he _might_have smiled, "Who's your friend?" He continued with the inquisition not missing a beat.

"He asked me not to tell you."

Before Sean knew what was happening he found himself between a wall and a very pissed-off bodyguard, who held a gun.

"Now, I'm only gonna ask once more. Your friend who?"

"I'm sorry. I promised that I would not tell, but he wanted me to let you know that if you killed me that you wouldn't be able to see him tonight."

That must have had done the trick because Heero loosen his death grip. The band members were gathering around as well as just in case. They didn't want to loose Sean because of some psycho.

"Heerroo!"

The ex-pilot snapped his head to the call. Two figures approached the group.

"Hello, Heero," greeted a short petite blonde.

Heero abandoned his prey and gave his full attention to the couple in front of him, "Hello Quatre. Trowa."

The ex-HeavyArm's pilot merely nodded his greeting while the Arab went in for the kill. Heero sometimes couldn't bring himself to tell his sensitive friend that a handshake was better than a full-scale hug.

Heero gave one last death glare at the lead vocalist and left with the two new comers. Walking to their unknown destination, Quatre pulled back on Trowa to make sure that they were out of Heero's earshot.

"Trowa…did you recognized that guy?"

His husband merely nodded then added, "He's in Duo's band."

No more words were needed.

They knew.

Duo was some where on the estate and Heero hasn't seen him…_yet_.

oOoOoOo

Rubbing his neck which by now had bruises on it from the assault, Sean's fellow band mates was fussing over how Brianna, their make-up artist, was gonna have a conniption fit over this.

"Hey, man what was up with that dude?" Steve asked in a worried tone.

Not wanting the others to know, shrugging it off as an insignificant error, Sean simply replied, "I guess that guy had way too much coffee."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Comments and suggestions are greatly welcomed.

Nemesis


	5. We made a bet...

08/06/02  
  
Love Hurts part 5: We made a bet..  
  
Pairings: R+1  
  
Rating: PG-13 for sexual content and language  
  
Category: Angst/ Romance, OOC, and AU  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them but I wish.  
  
Notes: This is about male/male relationships, if you have a problem with it then don't read.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nemesis: I would like to thank every one for the wonderful reviews, and my beta reader for doing a fantastic job of cleaning up behind me ^_~ Only two more chapters left ::sniff:: but don't worry all questions will be answered. Now, on with the story.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the security viewing room, Heero was making last minute surveillance checks before getting ready for the once a year event. He also made sure that Quatre and Trowa had their Preventers id. He knew that they would be in attendance as well as WuFei and made sure that all of them were fitted with their badges and weapons.  
  
"Heero, where's Relena?" Quatre wondered.  
  
"She probably in her office. She needed to look over some proposals from one of the colonies and talk with Zechs about something."  
  
"Zechs and Noin are here?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Hai." Heero lead the small group into an adjoining room.  
  
The contents inside the room were nothing short of astounding. A huge half arc mahogany desk with a reclining office chair was positioned toward the south end of the room. The desk held all of the essentials for the perfect soldier: telephone, stationary computer, laptop, paperwork, and coffee mug.  
  
In front of the desk was a wall filled with multi-screen televisions. The sets all displayed something different. Four of the screens showed Relena in her office talking on the phone. Right below that another four screens showed the ballroom. The screens pretty much showed the viewer parts inside the estate as well as the grounds.  
  
The room was also equipped with sofa and matching love seat as well as an easy chair. A throw rug and 36'' color television made-up the 'living room'. In addition to a full size bathroom, full size bed, and closet. The apartment like room was completed with a small kitchen with a four-place dinette.  
  
Quatre notice the picture frames on Heero's desk but remained quiet. He stepped a little closer to it and saw two snap shots. He remembers that day when Sally took those pictures.  
  
All of the pilots were standing next to each other. Like always Quatre was standing next to Trowa with their backs toward each other, and Duo had his arm draped over the ever stoic Heero, who merely had his arms crossed over his chest while WuFei crouched in front of them.  
  
A few months after the first picture was taken Sally and WuFei got married, which led up to the second snap shot.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
The wedding reception was coming to an end, the Bride and Groom already had departed the scene, and that only left the guests and the wedding party. Dressed in black tuxedos, crisp white dress shirts, and matching emerald green ties and cummerbunds the four ex-pilots looked stunning to say the least.  
  
Heero sat at the reserved table for the wedding group while he watched his best friend move around the dance floor with ease. He couldn't help but look at all the girls and some guys trying still to get the beautiful groomsman to dance with them.  
  
He also noticed that Quatre and Trowa reserved dances for each other only. Everyone there knew that they were a couple now since the war was finally over, but he couldn't help but think about the American who haunted him almost every waking moment.  
  
At times he couldn't sleep or eat or work on his laptop, that the longhaired youth despised with a passion, but still something about Duo made him want to stick close to the braided youth.  
  
After a hard days work Heero would sit in his quiet apartment thinking about the energetic Deathscythe Hell pilot.  
  
Then it had dawned on him that he was in love Duo. The loud mouth baka had somehow managed to chip away all the training that Doctor J instilled into him. Duo saw past the soldier and found a caring loving boy underneath. The violet eyed youth never asked for anything in return but his friendship, but Heero knew deep down that Duo loved him. Tonight Heero was going show Duo just how much he loved him back.  
  
From the dance floor Duo glanced a quick look at Heero who was talking to the photographer. His curiosity getting the better of him he decided to check it out, "Hey, Heero."  
  
Sitting down next to him, Duo gulped some champagne. Normally, Heero cobalt eyes usually held an icy edge to them when he looked at people but for Duo they held something else and it was making him nervous.  
  
"Duo"  
  
He looked at Heero. His face was on fire when Heero said his name. The former Wing pilot laced it with so much passion that Duo's lower body parts were beginning to ache.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Please come with me. I like to show you something." Heero stood and held out his hand patiently waiting for Duo to grab on. Duo studied his face a little trying to see what was going on but the look only said 'take my hand'.  
  
Heero guided Duo out of the main dining hall onto the balcony. A slight breeze played with their bangs while Duo's heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. He knew it had to be something important for Heero drag him all the way out of the thick of things away from everyone.  
  
"Duo, for a long time I knew that there was something about you that I couldn't figure out." Heero started looking into the swirling pool of blue- violets.  
  
"I always felt that you were a danger to the missions and needed to be eliminated but for whatever the reasons I could never bring myself to kill you.  
  
Then I realized that you touched a part of me that has been lost for so long that I thought I would never gain it back. You gave me a purpose to live. You gave me your heart without me realizing it. You became my friend."  
  
Duo was almost on the verge of crying he never heard Heero talk this much outside of missions. Duo learned a long time ago the minimal word assassin only conversed with him when they were alone. He knew what was coming but he held his breath, sometimes Heero was almost unpredictable. Almost.  
  
The butterflies in his stomach were making him lose reality because he didn't see the others gathering around the double glass doors. He definitely didn't see the cameraman recording the whole scene. Nor did he see the flash photographer, but he did see the shining band of gold as Heero held onto his hand and said, "Duo, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"  
  
Blink Blink  
  
This was the first time that anyone was able to shock the talkative boy speechless. Tears coarse down his heart shaped face making his eyes seem brighter than usual. His free hand reached out and touched Heero's cheek tenderly and quietly whispered, 'yes'.  
  
Flash  
  
They turned to see everyone watching, but they didn't care. Heero slowly slipped the band on Duo's slender ring finger. The crowd cheered, wishing them well and happiness for a bright future together.  
  
The former Sandrock pilot leaned into his partner and whispered, "You know Trowa, it's about damn time that those two got together."  
  
Emerald eyes sparkled with delight at that revelation. "I know my love. And just as soon as WuFei gets back from his honeymoon he owes me big."  
  
Aqura marine orbs looked into the mischievous face of his lover.  
  
"We made a bet to see if Yuy would proposed or not. He said that he wouldn't and I said that he would." Trowa's smile broadens even more.  
  
"That must have been a lot of money" Quatre ventured.  
  
"More than you'll ever know little one."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
The picture captured Heero and Duo staring endlessly into each other eyes. The moment was perfect. However, their happiness was anything but that. In a matter of less than two years Relena had managed to blackmail Une into getting Heero to become her personal bodyguard.  
  
Right after that Duo quit the team. He was becoming more withdrawn from people he was talking less and would seldom smile. Worse of all his eyes showed every depth of his misery the once luminous violets were now dull and lifeless. His eyes were always red from crying and dark circles appeared under them from the lack of sleep.  
  
A knock at the door brought Quatre back to the office/bedroom. A dark haired gentleman stepped in.  
  
"Hello WuFei" The Arabian beamed.  
  
"Winner. Barton. Yuy. Is see that we are here for a good reason." The Chinese boy commented.  
  
"No. I just want to make sure that everything runs smoothly tonight."  
  
"Always on top of things, Yuy. By the way does anyone know about the band?" The dark eyed youth asked.  
  
That comment peaked the perfect soldier's interest, "No."  
  
Heero's back was facing Quatre. The blonde took the opportunity to gesture to the former Altron pilot not to mention the band.  
  
"Well, Chang I'm waiting." Arms at his side, Heero's normal stance when wanting to pull out his gun.  
  
"Nothing much, but I've seen them in concern once or twice. They're a really good band."  
  
/Thank you Allah/ Quatre prayed silently.  
  
"Relena picked them. I have no interest in her choice of music. I've giving Trowa the mission specs. You three can discuss it over lunch. I need to do one last sweep of the ballroom and the surrounding area after that I'm meeting Relena for lunch. I'll see you guys then."  
  
The soldier left them in his room. A sigh of relief spread through them. Turning his attention on the nervous blonde WuFei said, "Okay, Winner what's going-on?"  
  
* * * *  
  
The longhaired American sat in his room casually sipping a can of beer actually it was his fifth can. He wasn't even feeling a buzz, but because of his high resistance to drugs and alcohol from all the training and experiments by Doctor G it would take a lot more for him to even get a headache.  
  
Lost in thoughts on how Sean managed to get him here. He knew that he made all the right arguments about not coming to this dreadful place but he obviously was no match against the tall singer, who just so happens to be the son of a prominent defense lawyer.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when---  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Too agitated by the disturbance he forgot that he didn't what anyone to know that he was here especially the hostess. He merely said, "It's opened."  
  
Not turning around from his view of the glorious Sanc Kingdom he heard, "Hello Scythe or should I say Mr. Maxwell."  
  
/That voice. No, it couldn't be!/ Duo whipped around and came face to face with none other than, "Dorothy Catalonia."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: How's that for a cliffhanger. Yeah, I know I'm evil, but hey I have to do something to keep you interested, right?  
  
Let me know how the story is going ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	6. What do you have in mind?

Love Hurts part 6: What do you have in mind?  
  
Pairings: R+1  
  
Category: Angst/Romance, OOC, AU  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them but I wish. All band members are mine except Duo.  
  
Notes: This is about male/male relationships, if you have a problem with it then don't read.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trowa sat down at the desk while he let his husband deal with agitated the Preventer.  
  
"Heero doesn't know that Duo's here." Quatre explained.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" WuFei wasn't sure that he heard right.  
  
"And he doesn't know that Duo's in a band let alone this band" To emphasize his point he walked over to the screen that was showing the musicians.  
  
"How can Yuy not know that his fiancée is not here?" A slight vein was starting to show on the side of WuFei's forehead.  
  
"That's because he's not looking for Duo. If he was he would have found him by now." Quatre said.  
  
"I don't believe what I'm hearing. I know for a fact the Yuy communicates with Maxwell all the time." WuFei argued.  
  
The Winner heir stood there with his mouth gaped opened. He didn't know that Heero talked with Duo, so how was it that Heero didn't know that he was here. As if reading his mind Trowa shed some light on the current situation.  
  
"Guys. I think that this might help." Not being the one who snooped, he left that job for the braided lock picker, but desperate times called for desperate measures he just hopes that the soldier doesn't find out.  
  
There in his hands were bundles of letters. Letters addressed to Heero Yuy of the Sanc Kingdom from D. Maxwell with no return address or postage, and a couple addressed to D. Maxwell.  
  
"It seems that our friends have found a way around Relena." Quatre stated with a huge grin.  
  
"With no added postage that means that the letters are being hand delivered, but by whom?" WuFei replied.  
  
"Don't know but it must be someone that the two of them trust. Trowa does any of the letters mention the band?" Quatre questioned looking as his mate.  
  
"From the first few that I scanned, no. It seems that Duo didn't tell Heero which explains why he doesn't know about the band."  
  
"Come-on we need to find him before Relena does." WuFei said as he headed toward the door.  
  
Upon opening the door, there standing in the threshold was a petite long haired blond dressed in a cream colored pen striped pants suit.  
  
"Good afternoon gentlemen. Please follow me." The sweet sultry voice requested.  
  
"Wait! How did you know that we were here?" Quatre asked the blonde woman.  
  
"Simple Mr. Winner---I asked Mr. Yuy if you had arrived yet and he told me that you were in his room."  
  
The three Preventers looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and followed the woman.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Now, the three Preventers plus the blonde female sat in the executive suit of My Tears. Waiting for what they had no idea, but they were ready for anything since Heero gave them their id badges and weapons. The bedroom door opened and out stepped a tall figure of about six feet with long shining chestnut hair.  
  
They all stood.  
  
"Duo." Quatre barely whispered for fear that it might be some trick.  
  
Running to him, the smaller blonde hugged him and quietly cried into his crest. The other two merely stood around him smiling and gently patted him on his back. They also noticed how tall the ex-pilot grew since they saw him last. He practically towered over them.  
  
After some moments of getting themselves together the group sat around the room. WuFei always getting straight to the point didn't waste any time. "Now, Maxwell. Why haven't you seen Yuy?"  
  
Duo face dropped at the mention of his love's name. "I was but I can't bring myself to see him and right after this gig we're outta here."  
  
"No, Duo you can't leave!" Quatre nearly shouted.  
  
"If you don't wanna see him than why are you here?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Sean and I made a deal and I lost. In a nut shell he wants me see Heero." The long haired ex-pilot replied.  
  
"Than why don't you?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo remained quiet.  
  
"It's because of Miss Relena." The blonde spoke-up, they had almost forgotten that she was in the room with them.  
  
"Dorothy, how do you know about what's going on?" Quatre asked looking at her.  
  
She gave them a sweet smile. "Because, Sean and I were the go between for Mr. Yuy and Mr. Maxwell." A set each of emeralds, aquamarine, and obsidian orbs looked at Duo in disbelief.  
  
"Is-is that true?" Quatre barely choked out.  
  
"Yes." Duo answered quietly. "Sean would deliver my letters with the regular mail and pickup the letters from Dorothy. Usually, Dorothy would meet Sean wherever we were performing."  
  
"Did you know that it was Dorothy who accepted your letters?" Quatre asked.  
  
Slightly shaking his head. "No, not until today. Heero told me that if I could get someone to hand deliver my mail to him that he would have someone pick them up. So, I asked Sean and the rest you already know."  
  
"So, what do we do now?" This was the first time that Quatre was at a loss to figure out a plan of action.  
  
"You men are hopeless." Dorothy chastised.  
  
They all looked at her like she grew a second head.  
  
"The answer is right in front of you. If it was a snake it would have bitten you all by now." [1]  
  
"Okay, Dorothy what do you have in mind?" Duo asked not sure if he like the idea of letting her plan something.  
  
Mischief danced in her eyes before any one of them saw it. "Tonight, Scythe makes his first ever stage appearance. You do sing do you not Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
With his eyes wide and mouth opened Duo gave one nod.  
  
"Good." Dorothy stood clasping her hands together as she twirled.  
  
The former pilots had a bad feeling about what their former foe was going to do to them.  
  
~TBC~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
[1] One of my favorite sayings ^_~  
  
A/N: Well, it won't be too much longer now ^_^ Do you think that Duo and Heero will finally see each again or will Duo wimp out? Let me know.  
  
Nemesis 


	7. Can you forgive me...?

Love Hurts part 7: Can you forgive me.  
  
Pairings: R+1  
  
Rating: PG-13 for sexual content and language  
  
Category: Angst/ Romance, OOC, and AU  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them but I wish.  
  
Notes: This is about male/male relationships, if you have a problem with it then don't read.  
  
===== Lyrics  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nemesis: Well, everyone this is the last chapter of my third fic. Thank you all again for the fabulous reviews. I hope that everyone enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it. Please checkout my other fics I'm sure that you will like them as well.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lunch flew by quickly, the food in Quatre's stomach still floated around and he thought for sure that he would lose it. Matters didn't improve any when Relena pulled him aside to ask questions on the whereabouts of Duo. He knew that Relena was definitely up to something with asking about his friend. His space heart kept doing flip-flops every time he was near her.  
  
Trowa and WuFei weren't helping with the situation either. The only thing that they had to do was give a mean death glare, not as good as Heero's but it worked just the same. People wouldn't bother asking them anything, which meant that since he held the most sincere expression out of all them people naturally gravitated toward him.  
  
/Oh, Allah what have I done to deserve this type of punishment/ Quatre silently asked while pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. /Only a couple of hours 'til the celebration starts. Please let this work/  
  
The ballroom was lit with candle like lights. A chandelier far above the crowd with streamers flowing from one end to the other and well placed pink and white balloons. Everything was bright except for the stage area where the band played especially one unlit corner where Duo normally sat and played. Three of the four Preventers knew who sat there and it was only a matter of time before the fourth team member would know as well.  
  
The stage was set the band was already playing. The music was fast then it toned down. They played four songs before the hostess approached the microphone.  
  
Dressed in her diplomatic light pink pants suit Relena gave her welcome speech.  
  
"Good evening everyone. I am delighted that you all could attend this annual event. As you know we are truly blessed to be able to celebrate now after a difficult time of uniting the colonies and the Earth.  
  
Please enjoy yourselves and if any of you feel the need to stay over night please inform Miss Catalonia or myself. Dinner with be served within the hour, and now let me introduce you to our music entertainment for the evening, My Tears!"  
  
The princess walked off the stage over to the small group sitting at her reserved table. Again she found herself melting into those hazel eyes.  
  
"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman. Our next song was written by Scythe, our unknown Lead guitarist. He wrote this song in a low point in his life when he thought that love didn't love anyone especially him. Its called 'Love Hurts'." Announced the lead singer.  
  
=================================================  
  
If I had my way truly had my way  
  
Our love would never, love would never have died  
  
Was it wrong of me wrong of me to think  
  
That you'll always be here by my side  
  
Girl, I wish you would explain to me why I'm not  
  
I'm not deserving---deserving of your love  
  
I'm filled with pain and so much agony and god how it hurts  
  
So deep--- it's killing me  
  
=================================================  
  
The opening verse took everyone at the table for a loop. The pilots couldn't believe that Duo could write something with so much passion. Quatre grabbed at his heart and almost fainted from the strong emotion, but the next verse was just a strong as the first.  
  
=================================================  
  
Yes, you were my world truly my whole world  
  
And I can never love this way again  
  
Tell me how this mend---mend this broken heart  
  
Find all the pieces and knowing it's the end  
  
I know a man is not suppose to cry but why not  
  
I can't keep holding---holding this inside  
  
If you could feel my pain and agony, girl you would hurt  
  
So deep---'cause it's killing me  
  
=================================================  
  
"Are you alright love?" Trowa whispered into his ear while holding onto him.  
  
"It's Scythe" Duo told them in his room to call him by his stage name because he didn't want Relena to know that he was here.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He's hurting. Listen to the music. No wonder that he keeps himself hidden." Trowa was little confused but was beginning to understand his lover's point. Every song that the band produced and put out was a number one hit and this was just the tip of the iceberg.  
  
The end of the song was equally dramatic.  
  
=================================================  
  
I tell you love don't love no body  
  
Baby when you really think about it  
  
'Cause very chance we take a heart could break  
  
Maybe that's the chance we have to take  
  
Tell me do love hurts  
  
Love is never easy it can take control of you completely  
  
But if I had my way love would stay maybe I would  
  
Never feel this pain.  
  
=================================================  
  
The next round was over. The guests clapped and cheered for the song and wanted more. The band continued on until dinner was served. During the brief intermission Relena went to talk with Sean.  
  
"Have you notice how Relena's been acting?" WuFei mention as he leaned over to give his wife a kiss.  
  
"Now, that I think about it yes. She has been acting weird." Dorothy commented.  
  
"I wonder if it has anything to do with him?" Quatre said.  
  
Trowa and Heero said nothing, typical.  
  
All eyes were glued to the bands' table minus Duo of coarse. The evening went pretty the much the same. The band played a few songs people would dance. Some political dignitary would make a speech. Blah, blah, blah, how boring. Quatre was on a roller coaster ride with each song that the band played.  
  
His emotions were going through the roof. At one point he dragged Trowa out of the ballroom to the nearest restroom and ravished him, poor Trowa. Quatre tried turning off his senses but the raw emotions from both the song and Duo just made it damn near impossible. He thought that he was going to die just from the state of arousal that he was in from listen to the sex induced music.  
  
Finally, the last song of the evening WuFei, Heero, Sally, and Dorothy didn't know who they felt sorry for more. Quatre for enduring the emotional stress of not being able to release himself; or Trowa for who they knew for sure was going to get the short end of all of his husband's sexual frustration as soon as they hit their room.  
  
Sean stepped away from the microphone panting from the last song. While he was adjusting his headset the lights around the ballroom dimmed a little. Some movement could be seen as a figure moved to stand in front of the center microphone.  
  
The spotlight was still on Sean who took his position in the once darken corner holding a bell.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman and honored guests. For our last song for you this evening will be performed by the allusive pause Scythe."  
  
Gasped and whispering were heard throughout the room. They couldn't believe it. The mysterious guitarist was going reveal the man behind the music here, tonight, right now.  
  
"Please welcome pause Scythe and his debut song 'Missing'."  
  
The all the lights turned down on the stage. Everyone was quite then the first spotlights appeared. It all happened at once the bell, the bass guitar, and a chestnut braid.  
  
=================================================  
  
I step off the train, I'm walking down your street again  
  
And I past your door, but you don't live there any more.  
  
It's years since you've been there. Now you've disappeared  
  
Somewhere like outer space, you've found some better place, and  
  
I miss you-  
  
=================================================  
  
Heero's head snapped up. That voice. He thought that he was dreaming until the lead guitar joined with the drums for the chorus of the song.  
  
=================================================  
  
Like the desserts miss the rain  
  
And I miss you, oh---like the desserts  
  
Miss the rain.  
  
=================================================  
  
The others looked on as the singer picked away at the strings of his instrument. Aside from Trowa, Quatre and WuFei, the others never knew that Duo could play such an instrument let alone sing. His voice was a heavenly mixture of a soft alto and high tenor, but key points of the song he kept it at the soft alto end, also giving his voice a feminine quality sound.  
  
The group at the table missed nothing. Relena was shocked beyond repair, as was Heero, who immediately stood. He carefully watched the rhythmic movements of the singer when the second verse was sung.  
  
=================================================  
  
Could you be dead? You always were two steps ahead  
  
Of everyone. We'd walk behind while you would run.  
  
I look up at your house, and I can almost hear you  
  
Shout down to me where I always used to be, and  
  
I miss you-  
  
=================================================  
  
The soldier came forth with murder was in his eyes. He couldn't believe that his employer would do such a thing as to invite his fiancée here without his knowledge.  
  
=================================================  
  
Like the deserts miss the rain  
  
And I miss you.  
  
Like the deserts miss the rain  
  
================================================  
  
"You knew!" He turned his venom to his employer.  
  
"Heero, I-I didn't---" Relena couldn't answer fast enough she was already staring down the barrel of his gun.  
  
Quatre stood between them. "Don't Heero---She didn't know."  
  
Then WuFei joined in at her defense. "Winner's right Yuy. Maxwell didn't want you to know that he was here."  
  
=================================================  
  
Back on the train, I ask why did I come again?  
  
Can I confess I've been hanging around your old  
  
Address? And the years have proved to offer nothing  
  
Since you moved. You're long gone but I can't move on,  
  
And I miss you-  
  
=================================================  
  
The soldier's mind went into overtime. He's had it with the princess, the rich life, the parties, the meetings. He missed working along side his friends. He missed the adrenaline rush from bullets and gun smoke of the missions, but most of all he missed Duo.  
  
=================================================  
  
Like the deserts miss the rain  
  
And I miss you---yea  
  
Like the deserts miss the rain  
  
And I miss you.  
  
=================================================  
  
He turned his attention back to the stage when the music died down except for the lovely voice and enchanting violet eyes. He knew that he was out among the throng of people. This song told him as much.  
  
=================================================  
  
I step off the train, I'm walking down your street again,  
  
And I past your door, I guess you don't live there any more.  
  
It's years since you've been there and now you've disappeared  
  
Somewhere like outer space, you've found some better place, and  
  
I miss you---yea-ah  
  
And I miss you-  
  
=================================================  
  
"I quit Relena."  
  
"I know." He turned back to her after her simple answer.  
  
"I'm sorry for every thing that I've done. I know now that it was wrong of me to keep you two apart. Can you forgive me Heero?"  
  
The soldier said nothing. He stalked away from them and went up to the stage. The change was immediate the braided singer smiled for the first time in a year.  
  
=================================================  
  
You found some better place  
  
And I miss you.  
  
Like the deserts miss the rain  
  
And I miss you---yea  
  
Like the deserts miss the rain  
  
And I miss you.  
  
=================================================  
  
The song faded out and the lights were turned up. Sean stepped up to the front. "Lead guitarist, Scythe. On drums Devon Stonehill, on key broads Steve Coleman and on bass guitar, Blaze."  
  
"And yours truly as lead vocalist Sean Mars." Duo said as the crowd of guests continued to applaud. He took off his guitar and placed it on its' stand and hopped off the stage.  
  
"Shhh, I can't feel what's going if you guys don't quiet down!" Quatre almost screamed. This was the moment that they all were waiting for. The team of five was almost reunited.  
  
Closing the gap between them, Heero grabbed Duo hand, as if they were never apart.  
  
"Duo."  
  
He placed two fingers on Heero's mouth to cut off anything else the youth was going to say. Tears glistened off his elfin face and merely whispered, "I've missed you."  
  
Heero pulled Duo into a hug and kiss him tenderly on the lips. Shouts and cats calls could be heard through out the dining hall as the two souls joined once again.  
  
"Finally, something worth celebrating about." Relena said smiling knowing that the scythe and the soldier are together.  
  
~ end ~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Feedback please ^_~  
  
A/N: Let me know if you want an epilogue.  
  
Lyrics Love Hurts by Ralph Tresvant and Missing by Everything But the Girl. My first song fic tell me what you think ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


End file.
